


Not My Fault

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All nice things, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Comforting Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean is a Softie, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Protective Sam, Romantic Fluff, Sam comforting Dean, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, super fluffly, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam has one small problem. He can't seem to keep his hands to himself while sleeping. So when the motel Dean picks out has only room left, and that room only has one bed left, Sam reverts back to old ways. It doesn't take long before he's wrapped around Dean. It also doesn't take long for his arm to fall asleep. But Sam more than happily pays the price of a dead arm in the morning when both Dean and Sam accidentally reveal their feelings for each other.





	

They were somewhere in Arkansas. Dean said he’d look at a map in the morning and find out exactly where. He just wanted to go to bed at the moment. Which probably why he hardly blinked when the lady at the front desk had told him the only available room left had one queen sized bed. He paid in cash, took the room key, and went back to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

“We’re sharing a bed,” Dean grumbled while pulling out his duffel bag from the backseat.

“Huh?”

“They only had one room left. That only room has only one bed. I’m not driving to another hotel tonight. So, we’re sharing a bed.”

Sam didn’t really know how he felt about that so he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t that Sam really had a problem with sleeping in the same bed with Dean, they used to do it all the time up until Sam was about fifteen. The only reason they stopped was because Sam developed a habit of cuddling in his sleep. He just couldn’t seem to keep his arms and legs to himself. It wasn’t a big deal at first. A head on Dean’s shoulder or a foot on Dean’s thigh. But it quickly grew “out of hand” in Dean’s words. Sam would wrap his entire body around Dean every night.

Of course, Dean tried waking him up or pushing him away, but it never seemed to work. So they decided that they were simply too old to be sleeping together, especially with Sam attaching himself onto his big brother every time he fell asleep.

When they got into the motel room, Dean went immediately towards the bathroom, barely shutting the door behind him. It was only a few seconds before Sam could hear the shower running. Sam stripped until he was left in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. Though Sam had been asleep for several hours in the car while Dean was driving, he still fell asleep before Dean had finished his surprisingly quick shower.

Dean exited the small bathroom and walked over to the side of the bed Sam was laying on. He brushed the hair away from Sam’s face and smiled softly.

He stepped away and put his dirty clothes in a small pile on top of his duffel, not having enough energy or care to put them inside. He hung his towel on the bathroom door and quickly slipped into only his boxers, then climbed into bed next to Sam.

It had been barely half an hour before it happened. Nostalgia washed over Dean as he felt Sam roll over and wrap an arm around Dean’s torso. He shoved his other arm underneath Dean’s pillow and pressed his chest flush against Dean’s back. And Dean did something he’d never done before, something he’d never let himself do before. He let it happen. He relaxed against Sam and fell asleep with fond memories of them as teens playing on a loop.

“Dean?”

Dean wasn’t aware of how long he’d been asleep before he heard a soft voice whisper his name. He was fully alert within two seconds.

“Sammy? Are you okay?”

“Dean, my arm is falling asleep.”

Relieved the Sam wasn’t in any danger, Dean relaxed once more.

“Not my fault you can’t keep your octopus’s limbs to yourself.”

Sam sighed, realizing that he was probably going to have to deal with a dead arm. There was no competing with Dean’s stubbornness. But that didn't stop him from trying.

All he wanted was to move the arm underneath Dean’s head. As soon as he started moving it, though, he stopped when he heard Dean speak.

“Please don’t leave me.”

With those four words, Sam’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He pressed Dean closer to him until they couldn’t possibly be any closer and ran his free hand up and down Dean’s chest.

“I’m not going to leave you. Never going to leave you,” Sam whispered into Dean’s hair.

Before he could register what he was doing, Sam kissed Dean’s neck. Tensing, he waited for Dean to yell at him and push him away. Instead, Dean arched his head, silently asking for more.

“This is okay,” Sam asked hestitantly.

“Yes,” Dean answered almost too quickly.

That was all Sam needed to give in to the urges he has had since he was fourteen. Sam spent the next few minutes alternating between soft kisses and bruising hickeys on Dean’s neck and shoulder while Dean whined and whimpered and moaned. He started slowly sliding his hand down towards Dean’s crotch, but Dean grabbed it before he could get there.

“Not yet. I'm sorry. I want you, I promise I do. I’ve wanted you for so long now, I just don’t want our first time to be in some run-down motel in the middle of god-knows-where.”

“Okay,” Sam smiled, placing another kiss to Dean’s shoulder blade.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam.

“You’re not mad?”

“No. Why would I be? Honestly, I don’t really want to have sex in this bed either. So, how about tomorrow, we go do things we like to do? No hunting, no research, no fake badges. Just nice things. Like fishing or marathon-ing those old Western movies. We could out to dinner, real dinner, not some fast food joint. Somewhere nice. Then we could drive out to some old abandoned barn and watch the stars. We haven’t done that in a while. Then, I’ll take you apart on the hood of that precious car of yours. That sound good, baby?”

Dean had closed his eyes in content within the third sentence of Sam speaking.

“Yeah,” he sighed happily. “That sounds great.”

Dean kissed Sam on the lips and Sam was more than happy the return the favor. They spent what felt like an eternity with their lips pressed together and moving in perfect harmony. Not that either one was complaining.

“I love you,” the both whispered at the same time once they had pulled away.

Sam pressed a light kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose before Dean moved back to how they were laying originally. They fell asleep soon after, filled with happy thoughts and dreams of each other.

Sam did have a dead arm in the morning. But he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to care.


End file.
